


You've got a friend in me

by AirTrafficControl



Series: Herding Cats [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: As in plural, Aww, Gen, Kittens, Sort of multifandom feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve are friends, why should Merlin be alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got a friend in me

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly longer but I have introduced Arthur, a tiny kitten based on my friends kitten who is adorable and I may or may not try to smuggle him home.
> 
> I have to go to bed now because I have a busy weekend, I will upload the next fic tomorrow but I might get there faster with a comment or two

After remembering a certain amount, Bucky broke down. He knew more about the dark, recent times but not enough from before. All he knew was that he had done sinned and he couldn’t remember how to redeem himself.

Steve was a part of the problem, he was golden. Steve was good and pure, generous and damn near perfect.

Darcy Lewis appeared in Bucky’s life a little after Steve and Sam found him. The crazy young woman often gave him a headache but she was always willing to answer questions (which was more than could be said for Natasha).

Darcy came around with popular media from the last 7 decades, kickass Jewish soup and a troublemaking fluff ball called Merlin. Even Bucky got that reference.

Little Merlin was always lurking around every time Bucky felt like moping or brooding in his dark places. The kitten seemed to find himself in a sticky situation to distract Bucky when that happened. Then Bucky would be fine but Merlin would be in an awkward spot.

One day, as Bucky saw Merlin (thereby signifying the arrival of Darcy) Bucky heard a second set of paws scrambling along the laminate floorboards. He looked about but even his sniper vision couldn’t spot a second creature of any kind.

When Darcy came into view Bucky was kneeling on the floor checking under the sofa for the intruder.

“Before you say anything there is something else in the apartment other than you and Merlin but I don’t know what or where.”

He heard giggling and spun around to spot the golden coated, noble face of a kitten just an inch from his face. The kitten reached forward and bopped the ex-soviet assassin on the nose before scampering away to join Merlin.

As the two kittens played Darcy and Bucky watched avidly. As they scrambled to the edge of the coffee table they had climbed on to Merlin forgot how to apply his brakes.

Bucky was prepared to spring forward and catch the falling feline but before he could the golden kitten stuck out a paw and stopped Merlin from dropping.

Thoughts raced through Bucky’s mind; all of a sudden he remembered what his role was. He was there to keep an eye of Steve, to help him be perfect because he couldn’t quite get there himself.

“You named him yet?” Bucky asked, Darcy shook her head. “Arthur, that kitten’s name is Arthur.”


End file.
